Gale's games
by Fenton97
Summary: How is Gale feeling throughout everything? This is the story of Gales own personal games. While Katniss and Peeta are fighting their battle Gale watches it on Tv. Gale has his own battles to fight but unlike Katniss, he fights them alone. Rated T :


**A/N - **_This is my first Hunger Games fic :3_

_I thought it'd be nice to write about how Gale is feeling during everything_

_so yeah enjoy! And review if you like :D_

**DISCLAIMER! I am not Suzanne Collins, I don't own anything. **_I wish I did though! :)_

Gale didn't know what to do. He just sat there on the floor with the TV in front of him. The Capitol was going crazy. Is Katniss really pregnant? He thought as the Capitol seal flashed onto the TV. Hazelle stood up and turned the TV off. She then went to tend to dinner; Gale had caught three rabbits for them in his snares he left at the edge of the medow today. She looked at Gale not knowing what to say to him, she was in as much disbelief as he was.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Gale didn't reply. "Gale" She said slightly louder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And with that he got up and walked out of the room. His bedroom was slightly colder than usual and to him it felt so much darker. He sat on his bed. The sheets felt unwelcoming and the room felt empty. Gale slid onto the floor, it felt like ice and shivers ran down his back. At first he tried to forget what he saw. This lasted all of ten minutes because his head soon filled with questions and doubts.

She married him? She's pregnant? Why would she do this all without telling him? Why should she, she clearly doesn't love him. She got married and is apparently having a baby with Peeta. This is mad he told himself, it's all for the camera's right? How can it be? Peeta can't lie about a baby, if he got Katniss out alive, which must be his plan everyone would expect a baby and there wouldn't be one. So it can't be a lie.

After about an hour of just sitting there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Gale, dinner's ready" his mother said from behind the door.

"I'm not hungry, you have it." He said with a hollow, empty voice. Hazelle just opened the door a crack and slid it into his room. Gale sat there watching the steam disappear and the rabbit stew go cold. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

He woke with a start, shivering for he was still on the floor, his bed lay untouched. His dream was now slightly foggy and all he could remember was Peeta's lips on his girl's cheek. Katniss was wearing her father's hunting coat and they were in their forest, Gales and Katniss'. Gale saw them while he was hunting, alone.

Gale didn't leave his room that day. He could no longer hunt, not now the peacekeepers were serious. He couldn't go through being whipped again. Prim and her mother had more than enough food now and supplied his family with more than enough. He hated charity but his family couldn't stave.

Gale had no escape from his thoughts today. It was Sunday his day off from the mines. He couldn't go to work, he couldn't hunt. He couldn't go to the hob; there was no one to see. He had nothing to do except think. Katniss had chosen Peeta. That was it. He had no hope anymore, not if they were actually married. Not if she was pregnant. Gale sat in his cold, dull bedroom until sleep came that night.

That night the dream was even worse. Katniss was pregnant and glowing like an angel, somehow Peeta and Katniss had both survived the games again. They were back in the victors village. Gale was standing outside their window and he could see them warm by the fire while he was outside in the bitter cold. Once again Peeta was kissing her. His arms were around her rubbing her stomach. Katniss saw him at the window, walked over and shut the curtains. Gale woke looking up at the ceiling. He had always suffered with nightmares, not that he told anyone. Except maybe Katniss. They never affected him much though; he knew they weren't real or that it had already happened in the past. Not these though, one day these could be real.

Gale had to tell himself that he had to not think about Catnip and get to work. From the moment he stepped out of his house he knew he'd never get to work that day.

District twelve was rioting. This was it. A chance to fight. He instinctively thought of his and Catnips family. He ran inside and told his mother to take the kids and wait safely in the meadow. He then ran to the victors village everything around him was crazy. Windows smashed peacekeepers and citizens alike injured on the floor. He burst into Katniss's house and called out for Prim.

"Prim! Prim!" She rushed downstairs.

"Gale, what is it, what's going on?"

"Riots, twelve is fighting back." He said with a tinge of pride.

"Oh my, is any one hurt?" Before Gale had a chance to answer she was calling her mother. "MUM!" She yelled "The district, it's fighting back! I bet there are a ton of injuries!"

"No." Gale said. "You need to get away from the fight. Katniss would kill me if I let you anywhere near there! Your mother can stay and help but you Prim, go to the meadow and wait for us." She didn't look convinced. "GO NOW!" He yelled, it seemed the only way he could get through to the girl. Prim, who had never heard Gale shout before ran out of the house before she could even think. "And you should really go with her, or you could stay and treat people."

"I'll go to our old house and treat from there, it's close to the meadow, Gale could you send people there?"

"Yeah, but hurry up!" And with that Gale was gone out of the door. He was going to fight, starting with that peace keeper who whipped him. Suddenly everything went quiet. Gale looked up. Capitol hover crafts. They were going to fight back. Gale ran toward the meadow taking anyone he could with him; Greasy Sae, the blonde boy from school, the family who ran the butchers, anyone and everyone. Bombs were going off around them, destroying their homes.

They reached the meadow, everyone was silent for only one moment realising anyone who wasn't here now were dead. "Right everyone" Gale tried to yell over the sound of the bombs. "We need to get out of twelve, go anywhere. I suggest the forest." Everyone listend and agreed with him, no one seemed to have a better plan so they went with it.

"How do we get in?" Someone called

"Good question!" Gale replied "Any ideas?" Everyone looked around blankly at each other. Suddenly there was a loud bang. The Capitol had just destroyed the justice building. The buzzing from the fence had stopped. "Problem solved, the power thing must have come from there! Right under the gap everyone" Everyone crawled under the fence. Gale made sure everyone went before he did. Especially his family. Especially Prim and her mother. Gale turned and gave one last look at district twelve, his home. Gale took Katniss' weapons from the tree and they started to walk, they couldn't run, there were many injured. He head for the place he and Katniss used to sit. Stupid idea he thought and he carried on to the lake.


End file.
